The present invention relates to a multi-angle placement rack of a personal digital assistant (PDA) for use in an automobile and, more particularly, to a multi-angle placement rack capable of matching a PDA with various kinds of automobiles to facilitate use.
A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a new kind of portable device. Its volume is much smaller than that of a notebook computer so that it can be placed on a palm and operated. Recently, the PDAs have been much valued, and more and more people start to use them.
A PDA has many functions. For instance, it can store thousands of pieces of personal information including address lists, schedules, agenda, memos, and so on. When one needs to find out somebody""s telephone number, the PDA can quickly find out the required data for him, and it is not necessary for him to browse a notebook in a great bustle. When one needs to look up data of business cards, it is not necessary for him to search in a business card clip sweatily. All he needs to do is to click the PDA twice to exactly and quickly find out previously inputted data of business cards.
In addition to the above basic functions, most PDAs can link with a computer. For instance, electronic mails that have not been read at work can be transferred to a PDA to be read and replied on one""s commuting ways. Some PDAs can install various kinds of application programs such as spreadsheets, electronic maps, text editors, electronic books, and even games and global positioning and guiding systems.
Additionally, some PDAs have built-in wireless communication modules. In addition to being used as beepers, they can also receive real-time information such as stock market news, traffic statuses, weather predictions, real-time news, and so on. In the future, it is hopefully that PDAs can be combined with mobile phones.
FIG. 1 shows the structures of a prior art PDA 10 and its receiving seat 11. The receiving seat 11 has a receiving groove 12 thereon, which can be used to receive the PDA 10. The receiving seat 11 has a press button 13 near the front edge thereof. The press button 13 is pressed so that the PDA 10 can be conveniently taken out for use.
However, the above PDA 10 uses batteries of limited electricity. Because existent PDAs cannot be combined with an automobile, they cannot use electricity from the automobile. Therefore, a driver cannot use a lot of functions of the PDA 10 when driving an automobile.
Accordingly, the above prior art PDA has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-angle placement rack of a PDA for use in an automobile. The placement rack can effectively provide stable electricity for a PDA so that a driver can use spreadsheets, electronic maps, text editors, electronic books, and even games and global positioning and guiding systems of the PDA. Moreover, when a wireless communication module is built in the PDA, in addition to being used as a beeper, the PDA can also receive real-time information such as stock market news, traffic statuses, weather predictions, real-time news, and so on, hence facilitating use of the driver.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a multi-angle placement rack of a PDA for use in an automobile. The placement rack comprises a placement seat, a first main body, and a second main body. The placement seat is capable of rotating and adjusting various angles of elevation. A PDA can be placed on the placement seat, which can be replaced to match different kinds of PDAs. The bottom of the placement seat joins the first main body. The first main body extends to the second main body, which can be plugged into a lighter hole of an automobile, thereby charging the PDA. The second main body is retractable to match different depths of lighter holes of various brands and kinds of automobiles.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: